The Umbrella Trilogy:2Today's a New Day
by BCF
Summary: Jill's took over Umbrella. Can Ada turn her evil or can her old STARS friends save her before she kills one of them? Will Chris ever get over his murderous ways and an old rival will return to pick his side.
1. All alone

**Today's a New Day**

_Alone again_

Two weeks after Chris found out Jill's secret he still hasn't spoke to her. Jill can't blame him after he came into STARS office that night and began yelling at her, Jill's father put his sister in a coma. It broke his heart and he broke hers by killing her father. Jill was then told to take control of Umbrella and she did. She ordered virus research to stop and was preparing herself to go to work the next day.

On the other side of Raccoon City a depressed Chris Redfield was sitting in his living room pondering on the thought of suicide, when he received a call from the hospital. Claire had awoken from her coma. He rushed over to see her.

Chris: "Hi, how are you?" it had been 13 days since she was shot.13 days since he thought he lost his little sister.

Claire: "I'm ok considering. Where's Jill?"

Chris: "I don't know" at this point he didn't care, he trusted her so much but she didn't even trust him enough to tell him about her family. It was her fault Claire was in here.

Claire: "I'm sure Jill didn't want to hurt anyone."

Chris: "I know that but why didn't she tell me?"

Claire: "You hated Umbrella so much, you'd have hated her." As Chris thought this over at the other end of town it was goodbye.

Ada helped Jill put her cases in the car. She drove her to STARS. Jill went to Barry's office.

Jill: "Hey, I'm leaving now?"

Barry: "Umbrella?" Jill nodded.

Jill: "I'm going to make it good not evil. I'm sorry it turned out this way."

Barry: " I know"

They said their goodbyes as Jill went to spend her first night in her new house Birkin Mansion. It was like the Spencer Mansion but the mansion was her house and the 5 underground levels were Umbrella's offices.

After what happened in the old Raccoon City, Umbrella are very unpopular so they hid out under the city. Under the 3000 houses in Raccoon City, under the sewer system was Umbrella.

Jill is lying in her bed looking at photos in her huge room as Ada walks in.

Ada: "like your new room?" Jill nodded pulling a picture of her mother out. "Why did you keep her name?"

Jill: " I loved her besides Jill Wong doesn't sound right" just then Ada notices a picture of Jill and Chris.

Ada: "Do you think Jill Redfield does?" Jill looked up surprised at the question. "You know I know you liked him but remember he killed daddy, remember all the horrible things he said. Forget about him"

Jill: " Yeah, We just have to make sure he stays out of our way" She knew she couldn't forget him that easy.

Back at Chris' house he had returned and he to was looking through photos. One of Claire and him when they were younger. One of them with their mother. He always wondered what became of her. The last time he saw her was when he joined the air force. Then he saw a photo of him and Jill smiling. He remembered how much fun they had had together. It was all finished because of a lie. As he put the framed picture on a shelf he began remembering all the time he'd spent with her. It was just too much for him. He wandered into the kitchen and picked up a knife, holding it against his wrist he cut it so it hurt so much. The blood was pouring everywhere. How he could continue his life he didn't know. The front door opened. "Chris!"

_Well Jill's about to be leader of Umbrella, Chris is suicidal and everyone's hurting. Aww! Next chapters: find out if Jill can cope as Umb. Leader and who was at Chris' door and can they now help him?_


	2. Umbrella

2. 6am and Jill was awoken from the sound of her alarm clock. Today was her first day at Umbrella and she had a lot of thinking to do. How to repair their shattered image, what do to about the lab monsters and what to do with STARS.

A moment later there was a knock at her door. A butler walked in with her breakfast, cereal, toast, orange juice and coffee. He left as she took a bite of her toast and looked over into her wardrobe, Ada helped her unpack last night. Jill and Ada were always close growing up until the death of their mother; Ada became a puppet of her dad while Jill rebelled until she left them in 1998. She had no idea what to wear. She wanted to look respectable and hard working but she didn't know what to consider wearing. "Ada!" maybe Ada could help. She walked into her room with lots of clothes over her arm. Jill could tell they were mostly suits and wasn't impressed. She was used to wearing jeans and a t-shirt but unlike then she now cared what people thought of her.

"Ok, at Umbrella the head people, us, are expected to dress in a business fashion. Now I like my black suit but I figured you probably wouldn't so we have some brighter ones." Ada held up a pink suit, it was pale pink and Jill thought ok but just not on her, then she tried a black one. After trying about ten suits she found 1, a denim one. Jill was dressed. Ada was putting her hair up for her. "Later tonight after work we have to go shopping for some more clothes." Ada told Jill. "Why?" "At Umbrella we have dances and stuff and we have to find smart, sexy stuff for someone special" "Huh" Jill didn't get what that meant. "I just mean it would be good for you to find someone who can help you get over Redfield." "There is nothing for me to get over...he killed dad remember" Jill said coldly as she and Ada made there way to Umbrella office's. Once there Jill was shown around, at her office her and Ada where discussing the underground world. People lived here kids went to school here and people worked here. Jill was shocked at what she saw.

Jill: "What happened to Sarah?"

Ada: 'When she heard you were taking over, she quit." They began talking about prisoners and related stuff. They went home and then shopping. Tomorrow Jill had a busy day. A meeting discussing the future of the X-virus, a meeting with a prisoner discussing STARS and a meeting with the promotions team discussing future projects.

Back at Chris' house his arm was bandaged as Barry was questioning him about it.

Barry: "Why?"

Chris: "Everything" Barry gave him a look to define everything. "Claire's coma, me being a murderer and Jill."

Barry: "Explain." at this point Chris had completely broken down.

Chris: "Everything was good, Claire and I where back together, then Jill... I loved her and she just lied and didn't tell me who she was and I just went mad. I didn't mean all the stuff I said to her and her dad hurting Claire, I didn't mean to kill him." At this point Chris began to cry.

Barry: "Claire is going to be fine and Jill...well... she did tell you who she was. It doesn't matter who your family are she's always going to be Jill and her dad well... go visit his grave tell him how sorry you are."

The Next Day

Jill was sitting at the conference table; feeling all grown up, ready to start the meeting. The first one was about the X-virus. Jill didn't want to have people die due to it but this was business. She sat for 3 hours listening to researchers and scientists saying how this virus could extent life, stop cancer and make people immune to the flu. This was the virus Jill stopped from continuation a few days ago. This virus could generate $9 million and if it could work it could gain Umbrella $ 7 billion. Jill felt as though she had no choice but to agree, though she warned 1 civilians death would cost them their jobs and they'd face live imprisonment. She then had a meeting with a prisoner over STARS. Not just any prisoner but Wesker, former STARS leader. He was put in jail for trying to kill Jill. Jill wanted Wesker to watch the STARS members and hurt Chris. Wesker had a plan of capturing his "long-lost" mother. Jill agreed. If he killed her dad then she could kill his mum. The third meeting was between Jill and the promotions team. First up was Jenna, a teenager about 19. With bleached blond hair and as Jill noticed black nail polish Jill thought rebel. She seemed nervous discussing a new sign new phrases= new image.

Then there was Roger; a ginger haired, freckled complexion Jill automatically thought geek. He suggested we turned our attention away from medicine and on to computer technology until our bad image left. Then came Daphne and Noah who both seemed the same age as Jill. Daphne, brown hair, confident reminded Jill of Claire Redfield and Noah dark hair, passive reminded her of Brad. They showed Jill new images and they were all locked in talks for hours until they got a perfect label and phrase. Umbrella Inc., Friend of the Future.

Back to Chris whom instead of taking Barry's advice took a bottle of Scotch. All day he drank hoping his problems would disappear but they didn't. They just got worse.

As Jill was about to leave her office Wesker entered the room holding a tied up woman. "Perfect" Jill said.

Well, Jill has Chris' mum and has agreed to the X-virus, Chris is not getting any better and to make things worse Wesker's back.

Next Chris gets a wake up call and will Jill really kill his mum?


	3. Tactics

3. Ada rushed into Jill's office "Did you really get Chris' mum and have her tied up in prison?" Jill gave her a smile that she knew meant yes. "I can't believe you. What now?" Jill did have a plan. "We go tell him about his mum and he comes and pays the price for murdering dad."

Chris managed to drag himself into work. He knew they didn't want to see him depressed, but it wasn't the first time. After the mansion he became severely depressed because of the zombies he promised himself he'd never kill people like Umbrella but he did he killed Jill's father. When he got to work he sat at his desk waiting for a job. Barry and Claire sat next to him they were talking about a family search team coming to talk to them. Perhaps about the Redfield's mum. A man walked in "I have news about the Redfield's mum." Chris and Barry recognized the voice straight away...Wesker.

"If you want to see your mother again you are going to have to come with me Chris alone." "Where is my mum?" Chris asked. Wesker's answer "About to be blasted into a million pieces... well if Jill gets her way. Cemetery 9pm be there or your mum dies."

Chris: "Well this isn't that much of a surprise. Trust Jill to kidnap family. She is such a bitch, maybe she'll just accept me dead."

Barry: "It's not her fault"

Chris: "Wake up! She isn't the nice little innocent girl you wish she was. She's a traitor, a backstabber, a..." he was quickly interrupted by Barry.

Barry: "No wonder." Both Chris and Claire stared at him. "You expect her to tell you about her family, why?, the last time you were in Raccoon City you left suddenly to get her (pointing at Claire)not telling anyone where you were going. Anything could have happened to you two but we didn't even know where you were. And both of you I mean the secrets out everyone knows and you didn't ask her about it you just assumed she was a spy and said too much for anyone's view. You wonder why she doesn't feel anything. The mansion I was a backstabber, Wesker a traitor and then just when she was starting to trust you, you ran off to Europe leaving her alone but still since you came back she trusted you and you just started screaming at her!"

Chris: "We can't change what was done."

Barry: "No, we just have to show her we are still her friends and we're not giving her up that easy. If she knows that she still has us she might come back."

Wesker was still there and heard their plans.

That night Chris meets Wesker as planned and follows him to the Umbrella Office. "You know youre going to have to work pretty hard to get your mum back. I know Jill isn't giving up easy."He turned round to be confronted with Ada. Before he could reply Jill walked in. Ada left the room.

Chris: "Can I have my mum back?"

Jill: "no." The door opened as Wesker and Chris' mum. "what are you doing?" she felt Chris come closer to her.

Chris: "I'm sorry Jill." That was the last thing she heard before her eyes shut and she feel into darkness...


	4. Anger?

4. Opening her eyes Jill was in a familiar setting, STARS office, looking at the clock it was at 1:30 judging by the fact she was the only one in the office she assumed that was in the morning. She was tied to a chair completely unmovable. The door opened as Chris came in.

Chris: "So sleeping beauty has finally woken up. You're probably wondering what you are doing here while we've been friends for years we stood side by side bringing down the Spencer Mansion and we always told each other our problems. But now your acting like you hate me..."

Jill: "That's cause I do"

Chris: "No you don't. Why are you working for Umbrella?"

Jill: "I'm not working _for _them. I own them. They do what I tell them. I'm not evil. I'm not trying to kill people."

Chris: "Your father wasn't either but you even witnessed it. Those people ate to death by zombies but I suppose your right they didn't really die they did come back to life after all. Remember all those nightmares Jill. See, this whole new virus your _employees _are creating that's to benefit mankind but your testing subjects while they might end mankind by the time you perfect your virus."

Jill: "And your point is?"

Chris: "Jill, this new virus weather you want it to or not it will take lives."

Jill: "Yeah but when it is perfected it will save millions"

Chris: "That's not the point! What happened to you? Where's the Jill I knew, the one I loved?"

Jill: "I think she kind of died sometime during when you said "You fucking cow you deserve to rot in hell. I can't believe I ever even spoke to you. I should have left you in that prison cell at the mansion at least then I'd know where Satan's fucking soul was!" I think she bailed out then."

Chris: "I'm sorry for what I said, I was overreacting, and I didn't mean it. "

Jill: "Still doesn't bring back my father."

Chris: "You're Father! What about our old teammates did you forget about them? How about the 25,000 people who died in old Raccoon. See no one you cared about died so you simply don't care and you never will cause the only person you care about is yourself!" It was at this point tears began rolling down her face.

Jill: "I cared about you. I was so worried about you in that prison but honestly its good to know what you think. Least now I won't worry about you."

Chris: "I'm sorry. I... I just don't want to see you make a mistake that will ruin your life."

Jill: "The only time I made such a mistake was when I thought we could be together...well, that and knowing you but at least I don't have to live with it.

Chris: "huh?" Jill looked behind him and he turned round just before Ada smashed his head with a fire extinguisher.

Ada untied Jill and as she stood up Ada said "The last time them or us?"...

Chris: "So sleeping beauty's awake. Now you're probably thinking why am I here? You


End file.
